


please, date him

by gingerdaikqn_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drawing, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, iwa is cute, oikawa is adorably obsessed with aliens, oikawa isnt perfect get over it, primary school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerdaikqn_x/pseuds/gingerdaikqn_x
Summary: a 8 year old tobio asks a 10 year old iwaizumi to date oikawa.[𝗈𝗋; 𝗍𝗈𝖻𝗂𝗈 𝖻𝖾𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺 𝖼𝗎𝗍𝗂𝖾 𝗈𝗇 𝗆𝗒 𝗉𝗋𝗂𝗆𝖺𝗋𝗒 𝗌𝖼𝗁𝗈𝗈𝗅 𝖺𝗎 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗂𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗓𝗎𝗆𝗂 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄𝗌 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗉 𝗌𝗍𝗎𝖿𝖿 𝖺𝗇 8𝗒𝗈 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖿𝖺𝖼𝖾]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	please, date him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just love primary school au so yeah. also u can read this as platonic but i tried to make it have romantic undertones since i can’t do much with 10yo children lol

“hey, hey.. now, don’t cry.”

iwaizumi stared at his underclassmen, kageyama tobio, sobbing. he arched an eyebrow, worried and curious at the same time.

“why are you crying tobio-kun?” the spiky-haired child asked. kageyama rubbed his eyes, clearing them from the tears he had.

“did oikawa said something again? i’ll kill him if he did.” kageyama quickly shook his head, almost as he wanted to do a 360° with his neck.

“oikawa-san is.. sad.” iwaizumi was even more curious, as he sat besides the younger kid, a hand on his back.

“what happened to oikawa?” he said on a soothing voice, remembering the annoying pitch of oikawa asking him if he was his mother, he almost killed him for that.

although it wasn’t completely silent, as they were on the school’s yard, full of other kids, it suddenly went quiet for the both of them.

“iwaizumi-san.”

“yes?”

“please date oikawa-san.”

iwaizumi didn’t understand why all of the sudden kageyama would ask that.

“wh-what? did oikawa told you to do this? you know i always tell you to not listen to him.” kageyama shook his head, this time slightly.

“am i the only one who sees it..?”

iwaizumi’s curiosity sparked.

“what is?”

kageyama seemed to stare at something, and when iwaizumi followed his eyes he saw the person they were talking about, peacefully drawing on the floor.

alone.

“he’s always with so many people, but if you think about it, oikawa-san doesn’t know even half of them.” kageyama said quietly, his stare kept on oikawa, who, if iwaizumi was being sincere, did looked a little lonely without the bunch of underclassmen girls running to hug him and gift him things.

“i don’t think i would be able to stand that..” he kept on talking, knowing that iwaizumi listened carefully.

“it would just make me feel more.. alone.”

kageyama broke his stare, looking to his shoelaces while playing with his little hands.

“oikawa-san told me that he knew most people chased him because he was pretty.”

iwaizumi kept quiet, but never landed his eyes on another thing than tooru.

“he said it proudly, but his voice sounded so... sad.”

kageyama then looked at iwaizumi with starry eyes.

“so that’s why i’m asking you to date him, iwaizumi-san.”

kageyama hugged his legs.

“you’re the only one who i had seen treating oikawa-san like a human.” he said while tracing circles into his left hand. “even i treat him like some kind of god.”

“and i thought... doesn’t it feel lonely? being treated like a god while everybody else is normal..?”

kageyama’s words got deep into his thoughts, and didn’t seem to want to let go, even as kageyama rushed to the ginger kid complaining.

“bakageyama! if you are not gonna play with me then i’ll call atsumu-san or kenma-san to do it!” the boy said while sticking his tongue. kageyama rushed to his side quickly, leaving iwaizumi with his thoughts alone.

and he stood there, staring at the alien fanatic kid who was there, getting hovered with gifts and hugs and smiles with blushing faces. and then he realized.

oikawa didn’t seem to be smiling willingly. and he felt horrible, because as his best friend he should had noticed it sooner, but he didn’t. he had to be told from a two years younger boy, who seemed to understand oikawa ten times better than he did.

and he remembered how he looked not even 5 minutes before.

oikawa was alone, drawing, and happy. but then a bunch of female students just cornered him, commenting on everything as if it was pure perfection.

and iwaizumi just wanted to protect him from everything, because if something made him happy, was oikawa’s genuine smile.

not the side-wide smile, not the snarky smile.

the one that just showed pure endearment and happiness, that he now realizes he only had when he was alone or talking to either kageyama and ’tobio-chan’s little crush’, as oikawa liked to call hinata, and him.

so he approached the group of girls, shoving the out of the way while getting whines and complaints.

“go do something else, idiots.”

of course more than one girl started crying, because they were no more than 8 or 9, but for the first time he didn’t care about them.

then he looked at oikawa, who’s face turned from a surprise one to the smile he so desperately was looking for.

“thanks, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi hummed, sitting with oikawa on the floor, oikawa almost automatically shoving a paper to his face.

“look- there’s me.” he pointed at one of the little boys on the drawing. “then there’s iwa-chan.” he continued pointing at the boy right next to the other. “then there’s an alien!”

“an alien? what does that have to do with us?”

oikawa laughed, and iwaizumi could swear that the world stopped for a second and all he could hear was oikawa’s genuine laugh.

“well, i like iwa-chan, aliens and myself. so i put them all on a drawing!”


End file.
